Episode 273 (24th September 1987)
Plot Lofty considers Michelle's ultimatum, but wonders why he should act like a mum when he does not biologically fit the criteria. Michelle gets annoyed at him for trying to convince her to stay at home instead of work and the pair argue once again. Sue tells Angie and Arthur she and Ali are thinking of moving to the Isle of Dogs to live. Mary tells Rod he needs to move out of her flat again so that she is ready for her parents visit. Donna worries Lofty is going to become a second manager of The Vic and tells Ali and Mary that if he does, she will leave. Lofty tells Den about Michelle's ultimatum; he tells him to ignore her as she is woman and therefore should stay at home. Barry goes missing which causes Colin concern. Rod asks Ali, Colin and Lofty for a sofa to sleep on for a few weeks but all of them say they cannot take him on. Angie tells Simon he is behaving like a doormat for letting Magda do everything for their new house. Ali learns that Sue has told people they are moving; he demands she does not say anything else to any other residents as they are not going anywhere. She walks off and tells herself that he will see. Angie and Den have a catch-up in the Square gardens. Michelle goes to talk to Lou about her troubles but Lou is more interested in talking to herself. Dr Singh pushes Dr Legg to consider a receptionist and new system in the surgery once again. Lofty upsets Donna by showing her up in front of the customers. She cries but Den tells her she is not leaving the pub, and to get back to work. He also tells Lofty he has no chance of ever becoming manager. Sue's things have gone missing from home and Ali worries about her. Colin finds Barry and has a go at him for not informing him of his whereabouts. He tells Barry that he worries about fears he is cheating on him; Barry tells him he wishes he had stayed out longer. Sharon wonders if her parents are still in love. Michelle cries as she waits up for Lofty. He gets home from work and tells Michelle he does not think he will ever have a career, only jobs. Michelle tells him not to put himself down. Lofty tells Michelle he can live without a child, as long as they are together. She tells him she feels selfish for not wanting a child, Lofty says he is the selfish one for wanting a child, and would do anything for one. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mary - Linda Davidson *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Hallway *1C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Beer garden Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Lofty, tell her a woman's place is in the home. Under a man.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,300,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes